Una Obra Diferente
by Nadia Black
Summary: Otro verano terminó y con el se han sembrado muchos recuerdos llenos de diversión y creativos inventos, y es hora de regresar a clases. Pero Phineas y Ferb se encontrarán con un reto propuesto por su nueva maestra, la señorita Vanessa Doofenshmirtz


_Es mi primer (y tal vez el único) fic que voy a hacer de "Phineas y Ferb", el cual se me ocurrió mientras leía el de Ashley "The Seer" y empezó con algo extraño con una sola mirada cómplice entre los dos hermanos. A diferencia de otros fics, éste no vino de un sueño, fue por mera intención de crear ésta historia, lo cual es algo muy divertido :D._

_Antes voy a mencionar que sólo algunos personajes y la historia es mía._

_Y "Phineas y Ferb" es de la creación de Dan Povenmire y "Swampy" Marsh_

_Sin más preámbulos, comencemos_

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción<strong>

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz miraba los números del ascensor mientras la cancioncita de ambientación llenaba el vacío. Su pie se movía al ritmo de la melodía y en voz baja tarareaba la letra. Era de esas canciones que todo ser humano se sabía, pues era un éxito de una banda que sólo se dio a conocer una vez pero para quedarse para siempre. El Ascensor se detuvo en el último piso del edificio y la chica salió en dirección a la última puerta del pasillo. Siguió tarareando la tonada, pero de repente se detuvo y aguzó el oído. Sólo silencio. Esperó un momento más y para su sorpresa no hubo ningún ruido extraordinario. Arqueando las cejas sacó sin miramientos las llaves de su bolsa y abrió la puerta.

Durante una vida uno puede asomar la cabeza por innumerables departamentos y casas ajenas. Y en cada una de ellas puedes encontrar ciertos detalles que harán de la decoración algo muy particular en cada caso. Existe gente que adorna sus paredes con cuadros extravagantes, plantas artificiales o incluso no poner más que lo necesario. Hay gente que incluso muñecos y juguetes abarrotan los estantes de la sala de estar. Pero ninguna extravagancia podía ganarle a la extraña residencia de Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Enormes maquinarias solían ocupar el lugar en donde una familia convencional pondría una bonita sala rústica o una pantalla plana. Y cualquier _geek_ soñaría con tener con una súper computadora con la pantalla tan grande como la pared, pero ni uno de ellos entendería el funcionamiento de la misma, tan sólo el mismo creador. De verdad que entrar al pent house del científico era como entrar a un laboratorio, pero para Vanessa ya era algo muy común, y soportable hasta cierto punto.

Ese día entró con paso precipitado y nada más pasó la puerta comenzó a buscar a su padre.

- ¿Papá? – Preguntó mientras miraba hacia los lugares obvios de la casa, donde el científico solía estar. Se guardó las llaves otra vez. – Ya llegué.

Siguió buscando. Pasó junto a una pequeña jaula semi-destruída y miró por los rincones. La duda se le agolpó en la mente, puesto que aunque su padre era una persona realmente estrafalaria, era muy predecible. Claro, con sus detalles.

Siempre a la misma hora, le daba los últimos detalles a su último invento, y un par de horas después se enfrentaba con su nemésis (un cierto mamífero semi-acuático con sombrero) el cual siempre conseguía atrapar, pero sin lograr ni una sola victoria. Pero por más que Vanessa buscaba y buscaba el nuevo _"inador" _no lo hallaba por ninguna parte. Tampoco el ornitorrinco había llegado a hacer su hazaña del día. _Y eso era preocupante_.

- Oh papá ¿sí estas en casa? – Dijo la chica. – Porque si no es así, que poca de tu parte el no avisarme para no llegar hasta aquí, porque de verdad tengo algo muy impor...

- Estoy acá – Escuchó decir a su padre, con su característico acento alemán – En la terraza.

Vanessa se sobresaltó y fue directo al lugar. En efecto, el doctor vestido de farmacéutico estaba sentado en banquito con la cara encajada en lo que parecía un telescopio gigantesco.´

- Ah, Vanessa. Que bueno que llegaste, _porrque_ te _quierro enseñarr_ algo i_mporrtante_. – Dijo su padre volteándose para recibirla, como siempre, con una enorme sonrisa. La cual la chica no podía resistir.

- Sí papá, ya estoy aquí – Dijo ella contestando también con una breve sonrisa. – Y... yo también te quiero anunciar algo importante.

- Sí lo se, las vacaciones ya t_errminarron_. – Dijo Heinz mientras se levantaba el banquito.

-No papá eso no...

- Y es _prrecisamente_ eso lo que hace _interresante _lo siguiente. – Dijo mientras ponía una mano sobre el telescopio. - ¡Admira el _"Ultrra Acerrcatinadorr"! –_ Exclamó de manera dramática, pero a Vanessa no le impresionó.

- ¿No es un telescopio? – Apuntó la chica. Su padre miró el invento.

- Bueno – Musitó mientras se acariciaba el cuello. – Sí, _perro_ de hecho este es más potente que _cualquierr_ telescopio de todo el mundo...Bueno de hecho, tiene la misma capacidad que el telescopio _"Hubble"_ ... – Vanessa arqueó una ceja, y el científico se alzó en drama. - ¡_Perro_ éste sí se _encuentrra_ estático en el suelo!

- ¿Y cual es el propósito de tener una telescopio tan potente aquí? – Preguntó su hija mientras se encogía de hombros, mientras secretamente se esperaba una explicación absurda.

_- Mírralo_ tú misma – Dijo mientras la invitaba a mirar por el telescopio. La chica lo hizo con sigilo y entonces miró por la lente. Estaba enfocado a un jardín que como todos, estaba cercado y un solo árbol adornaba el espacio. Parecía un jardín común, o eso pensó hasta que vio lo siguiente. Sorprendentemente la tierra del patio se abrió de para en para descubrir a lo que parecía una pista de cochecitos _Hot Wheels_ gigante. Una pareja de muchachos con cascos de motociclistas abordaron unas futuristas motos y comenzaron el recorrido, mientras un grupo de adolescentes los abucheaban con pompones, una banda y muchos gritos alocados.

Vanessa se alejó lentamente de la lente, sin darse cuenta que estaba boquiabierta. Lo que había visto era sorprendente. Y no era la primera vez que presenciaba algo similar a eso.

- ¿_Verrdad_ que es _increíble_? – Dijo su papá con emoción. – _Ayerr_ que estaba _recuperrandome _de la paliza que me dio Perry el ornitorrinco, me di a la senté aquí _parra descansarr_ un poco y entonces _descubrrí_ lo que hacían ese _parr_ de chicos. – Vanessa lo miró con cierto _desconcierto_. - ¿Y sabes de que me di cuenta? Que nada de lo que ellos hacen falla. – Contestó el científico. – Y a _pesarr_ de que mis inventos son excepcionales, _por_ alguna razón nunca salen como yo _quisiera_. ¡_Perro_ ellos! – Dijo señalando en dirección al patio. – _Siemprre _logran sus _prroyectos_ .

Acabó de decir mientras se quedaba como paralizado mirando a su objetivo. Vanessa no dijo nada, puesto que ella conocía a aquel par de inventores. Y aunque sabía que su padre no era alguien peligroso, no le agradaba mucho que haya puesto su ojo sobre ellos.

- Pero todavía no me dices qué es lo que quieres hacer. – Mencionó la muchacha.

- ¡Necesito _logrrar_ que esos dos adolescentes c_contrruyan_ mi más _grrande_ "_inadorr" _Y así _podrré _al fin _conquistarr_ el _Árrea Limitrrofe!_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – Terminó riéndose de manera macabra. Y después miró a su alrededor- _Carramba,_ todavía no puedo _logrrar _que relampaguee _mientrras _hago risa malvada.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que hagas eso? – Le volvió a preguntar su hija mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El "malvado" Dr. Doofenshmirtz sólo se quedó mirándola.

- Bueno, la _verdad_ es que todavía no resuelvo ese pequeño detalle... – Se explicó mientras se sentaba en el banquito y cruzaba una pierna. – _Perro _dame tiempo, apenas se me ocurrió hace media _horra_. _Porr cierto_, ¿no me ibas a _decirr_ algo _imporrtante?_

Vanessa abandonó en un parpadeo su mirada de molestia nada más escuchar éstas palabras.

- ¡Ah, es cierto! – Dijo la chica mientras la emoción le florecía otra vez. – ¡El día de mañana voy a hacer mis primeras prácticas como maestra en la Preparatoria de Danville! – Exclamó sin ocultar su alegría.

- ¿Ah sí? – Musitó su padre mientras se paraba y le daba un abrazo. – Eso me da mucha _alegrría_ hija... Aunque sigo pensando que debiste _seguir_ con la _trradición_ familiar y _dedicarr_ tu vida a una _carrerra_ en el mal.

- ¡Papá! – Objetó Vanessa mientras se alejaba un poco de él. – Te he dicho un millón de veces y media que no quiero ser malvada. – Se volteó y se volvió a cruzar de brazos. – Además me gusta mucho ser maestra. Pero su padre volvió a abrazarla.

- Bueno si es lo que te gusta. Yo no voy a ... – Pero el foco de las buenas ideas se posó sobre su cerebro. Mientras veía otra vez en dirección al jardín espiado. – Y _crreo_ que _ahorra_ ya sé como _logrrar_ mi _Inadorr_.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la chica sin dejar de abrazarle.

- Los chicos esos tienen edad de _prreparratorria_ ¿no? – Dijo mientras la miraba de frente y su semblante inventivo le cruzaba las cejas. – Pues tú vas a _tenerrlos _de alumnos. ¡Y _serrás_ tú quien les pida que hagan mi Inador!

- ¿QUE? – Volvió a exclamar la chica mientras se apartaba de él.

- ¡Sí! Te _será _muy fácil siendo su _prrofesorra_ – Le dijo sin apartar su sonrisa. –_ Podrrás pedírrselo_ como una _tarrea_ común. Además Perry el Ornitorrinco nunca _podría sospecharr _de ti.

- ¡De ninguna manera le voy a pedir a unos inocentes muchachos que trabajen para ti! – Dijo muy molesta Vanessa mientras se alejaba a la puerta. - ¡No puedo creer que cuando te estoy diciendo algo que es de verdad importante para mí y tú lo tomes para tus propios beneficios! ¡Yo me voy! Y gracias por no tomar en cuenta mi alegría- Sin mirar atrás tomó su bolsa y se dirigió a puerta.

- ¡No! ¡_Esperra _Vanessa! – Le gritó Doofenshmirtz mientras la detenía antes de cruzar la puerta. – Oh, lo siento hija. ¡Vaya que fui egoísta con esto! _Perro_ tú sabes que mi más _grrande_ sueño es dominar el _árrea limítrrofe_ y nunca lo he podido _realizar_. – Vanessa seguía molesta. – _Perro_ es _cierrto..._ Tu sueño es mucho más _imporrtante_ y estoy muy _orrgulloso_ de ti.

Vanessa se conmovió de éstas últimas palabras.

- ¿Y ya no me vas a pedir que manipule a esos dos chicos para tus malvados planes verdad? – Heinz suspiró un momento y le sonrió a su querida y única hija.

- Sí Vanessa. – Y entonces la chica lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Gracias papá – Dijo con cariño. Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí llega el preambulo de esta historia.<em>

_A lo mejor sono un pcoc floho lo de la psta gigante de Hot Wheels pero creanme ...no es facil estar a la altura de Phineas y Ferb_

_Espero de veras le haya gustado. Y ya saben los comentarios, sugerencias o preguntas son bien recibidas._

_Sin más los veo en el siguiente cap ;) Nos leemos hasta entonces._


End file.
